


Sexual Attraction

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broadway, Gay Sex, Kissing, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Using the word "Finally" a lot, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: It’s not that Burr loved sex, he craved it. Doesn't matter where or who. If he could get his hands on some flesh, then that is all that matters.  It seemed like a drug that he is never going to recover from and strangely, he did not want to.





	Sexual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/gifts).



> I hope you like this!! Happy Holidays!!

Some lyrics I wrote that could work well for this story

Baby, I'm here for the sexual attraction  
Lord knows I need this sexual attraction  
I don't want nothing more, nothing less  
I'm just in it for the thrill and the feeling  
Yeah  
I'm here for that sexual attraction.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It’s not that Burr loved sex, he craved it. Doesn't matter where or who. If he could get his hands on some flesh, then that is all that matters. It seemed like a drug that he is never going to recover from and strangely, he did not want to. Maybe it had to do with him not wanting to think because if he thinks then he will remember and if he remembers her then he'll just want to feel numb.  
The only way for him to feel that stinging feeling that he has grown to love so much is when he feels skin on his own.

Walking into the familiar scenery known as the local truck stop, he breathes in and sighs as he looks around. No matter how many times he comes in here it will not make him feel weird, like what he was doing is wrong. Well, in the eye of the law; but to him, he was just doing what every single and lonely person would do. "hello." Aaron spoke while slightly looking around making sure that no one was paying attention to him "What can I get you, honey?" "Um, some mouthwash please." The older lady nodded and pointed to the back. He let out a small 'thank you' and walked out the back and to the parked tow trucks

“My, my you're early." he heard a chuckle that he recognized "I'm always on time baby. " Aaron smiled as two shadowy figures stepped more into view Thomas stepped forward and smiled charmingly when he saw his favorite client "How have you been Aaron? I haven't seen you in a while, did you grow tired of me?" "N-no, things just came up is all." he paused as he looked at the taller fellow “Who's your friend?" Aaron asked as he noticed the smaller man "Oh, this is James. He's new so he must follow me around. Boss' orders or something like that." he muttered and stepped towards Aaron "So the usual, right?"

"Actually, I'm here for a little more than the other times." he declared "Oh my. " Thomas laughed "You finally ready for that?" The problem was that no matter how many times he and Thomas have gotten together, he could never go all the way. He could never bring himself to go down on him and he did not know why. Maybe it was because he was afraid that when he finally did that this weird relationship they had would change.

That Thomas may not fulfill his dire needs like he so wants him to. It was only a couple of days ago that he decided to listen to his body instead of his brain and to just go for it. There's no going back now. “I think I am” "Well then lead the way cowboy." Aaron nodded and motioned for both to follow him across the street to their local spot that was the Dawn Motel. He pulled out the keys to his room since he had already planned on this night and booked a room in advance.

Burr did not even have a chance to fully close the door before Thomas pushed him up against it and locked lips with him. Aaron let out a deep moan from the back of his throat. Thomas always seemed to take his breath away by just his mouth and when he ever so smoothly slid his tongue in his mouth, god did he want to take him right now, but he composed himself not trying to rush this natural flow. He reached down and squeezed Thomas's ass causing him to groan in Aaron's mouth and move closer to him if that was even possible. He buckled against the slightly shorter man and ground their hips together not going to fast nor going to slow. Thomas could already feel Aaron bulge against his thigh and a needy whine that escaped from his mouth causing Thomas to smirk, loving the way he could have this effect on him by doing the bare minimum.

He did pull back however and look towards the bed where James was awkwardly sitting on the edge "Boy if you ever want this to be normal then you are going to have to get in here and engage with us." he asserted as he grabbed James' hand bringing him towards Burr. "On your knees." Thomas pushed him to the floor making James be right in front of Aaron's crotch "Why don't you get him lose Hm? Make this worth his money ok?” “O-0k.” He stared wide-eyed as he could not believe what he was about to do  
“Pull down his pants." James nodded his head and started to unbutton Burr's jeans not trying to keep everyone waiting.

In one quick swoop, he pulled down both his boxers and jeans to Aaron’s mid-thigh letting his semi-hard dick fall on his stomach. He hissed as the frigid air blew on him. It felt good. “Go on James.” Thomas encouraged as he guided him to the head. James hesitated a little but opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip. Burr melted into the wall from the slick heat of James’ mouth. He sighed as he ran his fingers in the smaller man’s kinky hair and gripped it loosely lightly pushing more of him into his mouth James choked up a little but regained himself as he started to bob his head up and down at a moderate pace. “That’s it. Now, take your hand and use it where your mouth can’t reach.” Thomas lectured while he kept looking up at Aaron making sure that he was enjoying himself.

As a few moments go by, Burr was in a trance. His groans and hip jerks seemed to encourage James more. He pulled off the tip and moved down to the base where he licked long, filthy strokes up the sides; all while flicking his hand up and down his member synchronizing with his tongue. Aaron let out a breathy moan as he tightens his grip on the boy’s hair and squeezed his eye tight “Fuck, baby. You feel so good.” He gasped as James slid him back into his mouth. He then pressed his tongue flat against the slit and massaged his balls which got a high-pitched whine from Aaron. He hummed happily around him as he was enjoying himself and was pleased that he was satisfying the customer. Burr felt that warm feeling in his stomach and forced his eyes open. He didn’t want to cum like this, he didn’t want this experience to be like last time. Quickly, he pulled away from James at the last-minute frightening the smaller lad.

“D-did I do something wrong?” “No, no you did amazing. I just didn’t want to end it all right here.” Burr said trying to reassure him as he fully stood up from the door finally regaining the strength in his legs. He then helped up James and motioned for him to get on the bed before he turned towards Thomas. “How do you want to do this?” The taller man asked like he always does with his clients. “On the bed too. Clothes off.” Aaron commanded making Thomas comply with no questions asked. Of course, if it were anyone else who said that then he would put up a fight. But with Aaron, it was different. He quickly stripped and laid next to James on the bed.

Aaron shook off his jeans and climbed up as well “Turn around.” he declared lightly slapping Thomas’ inner thigh. Thomas let out a tiny gasp as he obliged he let out a soft moan when his already hard dick pressed against the mattress. He would never tell him this, but God did he love the dominance that was laced in Burr’s voice. He didn’t think that the nervous and quiet man could be this enchanting, but it appears Aaron had a few tricks up his sleeve that could leave an old pro like Jefferson perplexed and wanting more.

  
“I don’t have any lube, so this will have to do. “Burr stated while kneeing his ass cheeks before spreading them wide and licking a sloppy stripe on Thomas’s quivering hole. The taller man took in a sharp breath and clenched the beige sheet. His eyes darted shut in bliss when Aaron plunged his tongue in indulging the sweet taste of him. He then adds two fingers in knowing that Thomas could take it. This only confirmed his theory when Thomas whimpered and Pushed back causing him to smile timidly and continue to stretch him out. “Aaron please!” Thomas cried “Fuck me now I can’t take it any longer! “This caught burr off guard. He wasn’t used to seeing the lad so needy and he knew not to keep him waiting. He pulled away from Thomas which made him whine lightly and grabbed his jeans where he had a spare condom in his back pocket. He came back to the bed and ripped the little package open with his teeth and rolled it in his strained member before spitting in his hand and giving himself a few strokes

“You sure? “he asked as he lined himself up “Just put it in dammit! “Thomas groaned just wanting to feel full. He got his wish when Aaron snapped his hips forward going balls deep into Thomas. Burr didn’t give him a chance to adjust as he pulled out and slammed back in. “Shit, how are you so tight? “Burr growled squeezing his hips most likely leaving bruises. He didn’t get a response as for Thomas was speechless by the pleasurable attacks. This was better than he had ever imagined, and his body showed his excitement as his legs started to shake. He looked up at Madison to see him jerking off with wide eyes to the sight in front of him. He motioned for James to come over to him “Lay down.” He managed to speak out as Aaron sped up. James nodded and adjusted so he was laying on his back and his groin was in Thomas’s face.

  
He wasted no time as he planted his mouth on his member, pepper kissing all the way down and licked his way back up. James squirmed around loving yet hating the teasing the older man was giving him. Thomas chuckled and finally took him in his mouth making James sigh in satisfaction. It was like a song almost, with every powerful thrust Thomas received he would bob his head to the same rhythm. It was an endless blissful cycle that all three did not want to end.

James was the first one to release with a strained whine escaping his lips and a final tug on Thomas’s curly hair.  
Thomas lasted a little bit longer since he can withstand more than the newbie. He started to falter however when Aaron found his prostate and began to strike that spot rapidly.

“yes, yes right there!” he panted as his eyes started to roll back in ecstasy. Aaron leaned down and kissed right above his ear “I’m so close babe, are you?” he asked right above a whisper. His breath beginning to shallow. “Mhm.” Thomas hummed feeling his orgasm coming quicker than he thought. With one final thrust, the taller man let out of a scream of “Aarooooon, fuck!” His vision blurs as he cums hard on the sheets. It has been a while since he has done that untouched and it felt amazing. His legs gave out from underneath him, losing all the feeling in them while Aaron was still pounding him from the back. He finally came after a few more thrusts with a low groan coming from his throat.

  
He pulled out a few moments later after he finally caught his breath. Thomas whimpered at the loss of fullness.

“How much do I owe you this time?”

  
“N-nothing, this one is in the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it? I know, I know. I'm terrible at smut but the whole "Burr has this sexual desire" really caught my attention.  
> Fun fact, I got this idea from a Law and Order SVU lol this specific scene just stuck with me and I really wanted to take my approach with it!!
> 
> Happy holidays again!!!!


End file.
